


【授翻】Can You Hear Me?

by ShiTangShaoNv



Category: Batman (Comics), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics)
Genre: Dead bird, Gen, Ghosts, John is an ass with a soft sidea soft assa sass if you will, Magical drinking buddies, Once again Jason is suffering, We all agree on who's dead right?, Zatanna is tired
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTangShaoNv/pseuds/ShiTangShaoNv
Summary: 关于令人难过和心碎的幽灵杰。





	【授翻】Can You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢作者愿意让我翻译，请大家如果有能力就去看原文，也记得要给作者一个kudos！

杰森跟着阿尔弗雷德走来走去，仅仅是祈求自己可以被看到。他待在厨房里，试图让阿尔弗雷德可以注意到他就在他身边。他不想被忽视——他在犯罪巷里已经受够了这种事。但他不关注这个，如果说注意是不可预料的，他只是想让他的爷爷可以分给他一点注意力，就一会儿。这只是为了让别人证明他在那里。布鲁斯对他视而不见，他根本没有见过迪克但他也很少去拜访他，除非他无论如何都要跟布鲁斯吵架。

洞穴里有个该死的箱子，他的制服……展出的那部分上有个该死的嘲弄牌。布鲁斯爱他，所以那个牌子上没有理由这么说，对吧?

当布鲁斯和神谕和夜翼还有……还有那个新来的家伙聚在一起的时候，杰森会坐在布鲁斯旁边，坐在他和芭芭拉之间的空椅子上。他花大部分时间盯着那个新来的小鬼。三个月，布鲁斯等了三个月才取代他。希望这个新来的家伙可以活得比杰森更久，迪克也更愿意充当这个新家伙的朋友，他的兄弟。当他没办法待在杰森的视线里是，这家伙除了布鲁斯他他那支该死的队伍还得到了真正的导师，而杰森几乎不被允许离开布鲁斯的视线。这个孩子拥有一切杰森没有的东西，人们喜欢他，他很有钱还很受欢迎而且聪明，噢，太聪明了。他拥有一切杰森不得不为了生存而努力的东西。这不公平。

杰森对此开始大发雷霆，但随着时间的流逝而渐渐停止。他回来的时候看到提姆就这手臂上的划痕睡着了，把他摇醒之后盯着他看，而不是看着他。

该死的！为什么没有人可以听到他的声音?他不是还在这吗?为什么没有人可以看到他?他就在这。

——————

约翰出现在这里仅仅是出于对扎坦娜的礼遇，虽然她甚至没有出现。所以他当然感到沮丧，他得和一个有钱人待在一起，一个沮丧的蝙蝠侠，一个悲伤的夜翼和一个新罗宾，罗宾手上有幽灵(phantom)的抓伤以至于他在睡觉这方面有点困难。所以他当然会待在那里，但这不代表他不会抱怨这事。但是客人们的话很有意思，一个穿着红色帽衫的小男孩靠在墙边，一些客人可以听到他在浴室里小声啜泣的声音。如果他是怀满恶意的，而不是一个需要帮助的害怕的小男孩，约翰会把他踢出去。康斯坦丁走到浴室，立刻感到一阵恶心，这是一个受伤的灵魂，他泼了点水在他的脸上，说：“喂?”

这个孩子在他身后显得很虚弱，除非你接受过魔法训练并且知道在哪里看，否则就不可能看到这个孩子，如果浴室的颜色不是那种奶油色，那么他就很可能无法在阴影中被看到。看到他揉了揉眼睛，看着康斯坦丁充满敌意地说：“你能听见我？”

约翰一直在镜子盯着他的眼睛，但仍然盯着那个孩子，“我当然可以。你就在这里，我们正在交谈。“

“那为什么其他人都看不到我？而且也听不到我说话？我做错了什么？“男孩看起来很沮丧，灵魂抽搐了一下，不再是穿连帽衫的孩子，而是穿着破烂的血腥罗宾制服，腿部受伤，肉体上有伤痕。约翰经常被认为是一个冷酷的混蛋，但这让他有点心碎，孩子们的鬼魂总是最糟糕的，很少是安静的死亡。主要是混乱和恐惧的灵魂，他们不知道发生了什么，但是他们感觉到了，并且他们常常会害怕杀死他们的东西会跟随他们到来世，或者在他们处于中间时跟随他们。约翰去了洗手间，邀请孩子跟着他，当他打开门时，他很快就猛然关上了。“不，不要离开。”

“杰森？你的名字是杰森吗？我是约翰。“约翰靠在被卡住的门上。幽灵点点头，“你的爸爸想念你。但是你留在这里真的不好。你会继续受伤。“

杰森变得更加凝实，把自己蜷缩起来，“我只是想被人记住。我只想要我爸爸。“

约翰坐在他旁边，搂着他。杰森在他活着的时候讨厌被触摸，但他现在倾向于触摸并埋入康斯坦丁的胸膛。他知道杰森是个小孩，蝙蝠侠是一个大家伙，但是当他把这个孩子压在胸前大声啜泣时，这让他意识到杰森实际上是多么小，“每一天他都在想你，但是呆在这里对你伤害更大。“

杰森的手紧握着约翰的衬衫，“那会痛吗？上次很痛。(It hurt last time)”

约翰认为杰森不能让他感觉更糟，但杰森一生大部分时间都遭受了苦难，这让他成了一个善解人意的男孩。这种让任何父母感到骄傲的孩子，“就像睡觉一样。”

约翰微微移动，让浴缸没有咯着他的背，杰森把手按住约翰的胸口，“拜托！别走！我不想孤身一人。“

约翰解开杰森的手，握住他们，“我不会去任何地方。我会留在你身边。“

杰森忍不住打嗝，康斯坦丁觉得自己的胸部开始变冷了，因为杰森的幽灵吸走了周围的热量，不自觉地试图收集足够的能量来进入来世。约翰闭上眼睛，知道光能得到多么明亮，叹了口气，感觉重量离开了他的胸膛。这不是一种恶意的情绪，它是一个情绪受损的少年，他不想在他过世时独自一人。在直到自己移动之前，约翰等待房间的温度稳定下来。

他听到门打开的声音，睁开眼睛，看到黑色闪闪发光的衣服，“约翰，你在做什么？”

“坐在地板上，Zee。它看起来像什么？”约翰站起来，”蝙蝠不用再担心他的鬼魂了。他被处理了。“

扎塔纳娜紧紧抓住约翰，她的眼神变得像钢铁一样尖锐一样，“你做了什么？”

约翰把手臂从手中拉开，然后擦了擦，“没什么。这只是个孩子，他被困住了。所以我和他坐在一起。这甚至都不需要我把手伸进口袋里。“

“你想赶上我吗？”扎塔纳打开门让约翰溜出了浴室。

“赶不上。这孩子只是不想独自一人，所以我和他坐在一起。“约翰调整了领带，拉起袖子，”又一天，又是一个鬼魂。“


End file.
